


Closer

by neonntiger



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hand Job, M/M, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonntiger/pseuds/neonntiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants Meechum to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> What should've happened in this episode.

Frank’s entire body twitched with a sharp inhale when he felt the weight of his glasses being lifted from his face. His eyes shot open and he blinked twice at Edward, his vision taking a moment to acclimate to the light in the room to focus on the young secret service agent’s face.

“What are you doing?” Frank exhaled, eyes widening slightly.   
“Your glasses, you fell asleep,” Edward said with slight awkwardness, holding them up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Edward folded the glasses gently and placed them down on the bedside table. Frank followed his motions with his eyes, his body paralyzed from his dream still. Edward looked down at Frank.

“Sir, are you okay?”  
“No…I mean yes. I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? I can get you a glass of water.”

Frank considered. He exhaled slowly, the weight in his chest pushing down on his ribs. He shifted in bed, the papers around him crumpling under his body.

“Sir?”  
“What?”  
“Can I get you a glass of water?”   
Frank stared at Edward for several seconds before finally nodding.

Edward nodded dutifully and left the bedroom. Frank exhaled loudly and sat up suddenly and sideways off the bed, rubbing his sweating palms on the tops of his thighs. His fingers trembled against the fabric of his khakis and he looked down at his hands, balling them up tightly to steady them. He didn’t hear Edward re-enter the room with a glass of water. He jumped when Edward offered it down into his field of sight. 

“Sir,” Edward said apologetically. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes,” Frank took the glass and held it, looking at it. He sipped it tentatively first and then gulped back its entire contents. 

Edward reached down and took the empty glass carefully, prying Frank’s fingers off it to keep him from squeezing and shattering it. Frank didn’t look up. Edward placed the glass on the nightstand and crouched down in front of the President, looking up at him in an attempt to catch his gaze. 

“Sir.”  
“Meechum,” Frank straightened.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’d like another glass of water, please.”  
“Yes, sir.”

Edward stood and plucked the glass up, leaving the bedroom to return to the kitchen to refill it. Frank turned around in bed and gathered his papers and files up, stacking them in one pile. This time he heard Edward return to the bedroom. 

“Meechum.”  
“Yes, sir?”   
“Sit with me.”   
“Yes, sir.”

Edward handed the glass to Frank, guiding his fingers to hold it more gently than he previous had. He stepped away to find the chair in the corner of the room but Frank spoke up.

“Meechum.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Sit here.”

Edward looked at the vacant space in bed that Frank was staring down at. He walked over and sat down slowly, his weight barely displacing Frank and his papers on the bed. 

Frank sipped his water, savouring each drink this time. It felt cold all the way down his throat, a small relief from the distress of his nightmare. 

“I can put your papers in order on the desk, sir,” Edward said after a moment. “So you can rest on the full bed.”

Frank cast a haphazard glance at the papers. He shrugged and then nodded. Edward stood up and took up Frank’s paper’s carefully, bringing them to the desk in the room and organizing them appropriately so he could continue his work in the morning. Frank watched Edward, studied the way his rigid posture never faltered while he did such a menial task of organizing legal documents. For a flicker of a second, Frank imagined shoving Edward into the full length mirror in the room. The sound of the mirror shattering was so real that it made his ears ring. 

“Mr. President,” Edward turned to Frank and stepped over in three big strides. 

His glass of water was shattered at his feet, glass everywhere, water seeping into carpeted floor. Frank looked down at the mess, moving his feet away from the swelling wet stain.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked again.   
“I’m tired.”  
“Lie down.”  
“Will you turn the lights off?”  
“Of course, Sir.”  
“Frank.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“Frank. You can call me Frank.”  
“Sir.”  
“Please, Edward. Frank.”  
Edward looked Frank’s face over and nodded subtly. “Frank.”

Frank exhaled and lay back in bed, sinking back into the pillows and resting his hands over his chest. Edward turned the lights off and the room descended into thick darkness. Frank listened to Edward walk over to the side of the bed and begin gathering the shattered glass slowly, carefully, not wanting to cut himself in the dark. 

“Edward.”  
“Yes?”  
“Leave it.”  
“I’ve got it.”  
“Please.”   
“Yes, Sir….Frank.” 

Frank felt around blindly in the dark until his hand grazed Edward’s shoulder. He followed his suit to his neck, to his ear, to his wispy curls at his temple. Frank felt Edward lean into his touch, a sensation that set his body aflame. He’d shaved that morning as he usually did but Frank could feel his stubble growing in. He let his knuckles rub against his cheekbone.

“Edward.”  
“Frank.”  
“Keep me company.”   
“I will.”

Edward put his hand over Frank’s. He held his wrist and moved it away from his face, letting go long enough to send Frank into a slight panic in bed, alone, in the dark. It wasn’t until the weight on the mattress shifted that he realized Edward had laid down beside him. 

“Meechum,” Frank whispered.   
“I’m here.” 

Edward moved close enough for the sides of their bodies to touch. He lay on his side, chest touching Frank’s shoulder, and propped his head up in his hand, his elbow on the pillow near Frank’s head. 

“Closer.”  
“Sir?”  
“Closer, please.” 

Edward shifted closer, so close that he was nearly on top of Frank, who pushed himself against Edward like a needy animal. Feeling brave, he moved his free hand onto Frank’s chest. He felt the older man’s body jolt under the contact. His heart raced through his ribs. Edward undid each button of Frank’s shirt individually until he could get his hand comfortably into his shirt, his palm flat against his undershirt. The warmth of Frank’s body bordered on feverish. 

“Closer,” Frank said through clenched teeth. 

Edward undid the rest of Frank’s shirt buttons, tugging the tails out of his pants. Edward could hear Frank’s breath hitching every time his finger touched his skin, his muscles tensing at the small contacts like little jolts of electricity were shooting through him. When Edward reached his belt buckle and undid, Frank held his breath. Edward popped the button of his pants, unzipping his fly with a push of his finger. He slid his hand into the slit of Frank’s boxers and Frank’s entire body jerked. 

“Meechum,” Frank breathed.   
“Frank.”  
“Closer.”

Edward leaned over, mouth lingering on Frank’s shoulder. He smelled strongly of cigarettes and laundry detergent. Frank pushed himself into Edward more, bucking his hips against Edward’s firm hand. Edward moved his mouth from Frank’s shoulder to his collarbone and to his neck. He felt himself trembling feeling Frank’s racing pulse under his lips. He kissed him, first gently, then so hungrily that Frank feared momentarily that Edward would bite a hole through his throat.


End file.
